The present invention relates to a sign and particularly to a sign having a changeable display and an adjustable frame having supporting legs along with additional support members between the sign and a ground surface.
In the past there have been a wide variety of signs and displays for displaying graphics and indicia to provide passersby with information as well as advertising products and services. A wide variety of signs such as billboards have been made primarily for roadside use and that includes the present invention which displays information as well as graphics to the public passing in the vicinity of the sign. Roadside signs are typically used for advertising or information purposes but may also include educational material. The present sign is more clearly directed towards a portable sign which may be picked up and moved from place to place and may have the display changed from time to time and in particular provides a sturdy support against being knocked or blown over.
Prior U.S. Patents which show signs which may be readily moved include the Pulver, Jr. U.S. Pat. No.: 2,388,180, for a changeable price sign for a gasoline station or the like which includes a frame and supporting face portion formed of pairs of legs and the Little U.S. Pat. No.: 1,656,150, for a sign supporting frame similar to the Pulver patent but with a different shaped frame and a different leg supporting system. The Schneider U.S. Pat. No.: 1,756,389, shows a similar sign supporting frame with a metal framework and a base forming supporting feet on either side. In the U.S Patent to Doublet U.S. Pat. No.: 4,647,016, a safety barrier and a method of manufacturing a safety barrier is illustrated having a metal framework with spaced bars and pairs of supporting feet on either end to support the barrier.
The present invention is similar to the prior art with the metal frame and supporting legs and a changeable display but adds additional features which includes ready height adjustment of the supporting framework on the supporting legs along with an additional ground attaching system for firmly holding the sign in place on the ground. Also provided are rapidly changeable decorative elements along with lights and flashing lights. This sign is particularly suitable for rental purposes for displaying custom messages at the request of the customers and is adapted to being customized with a wide variety of accessories that can be readily attached thereto and can be attached to different surfaces on the ground.